


Breaking The Norm

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is an athiest, Liam is a courterback, Louis is a Christian, and he's rude, and they're in america, btw niall is the only truly het one, i promise larry endgame, i'm not saying all athiests are rude like look at me (lol im still rude), it starts with louis bein with a girl, niall is boring, perrie is sassy, zayn is artsy and quiet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always been taught that the only way to a healthy and proper life is by going to church and obeying the bible. He's never seen life outside of it, so he's never questioned it. When Harry Styles is brought into his life with ink covered skin and the word anti-Christ taped to his forehead (metaphorically speaking), Louis begins to question who he is. And maybe, just maybe, life can be good for Louis without strict religion and principle life laws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Norm

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say "Jordan, you're copying Turning From Praise!!!1!!1", you should know that I have never read that story. I know of it, yes, but that story has no influence on mine. I was inspired to write this because of the movie Footloose and I intent to make it my own. This fictional piece is completely my work and no one else's.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy. :)

Louis is in his final year of high school and his eighteenth year of life, just whisking his way by, when the new boy moves into the small town known as Violetville, Tennessee. Louis is a bit astonished; not by the boy, because he hasn't even met the stranger yet, but by the fact that someone would move to a town that has a population of a mere 3,000, more or less. The last time someone moved to Violetville, Louis was only twelve and turns out it was a fugitive hiding from the coppers. 

Louis is sitting at the breakfast table, staring at his eggs and crunching on his toast, when his mother informs the family that, "a new boy moved to town. Janice from the library told me she saw him walking into Don's house last night. Says he can't be much older than Louis."

Louis perks up and joins the conversation, instantly intrigued by the thought of a new person in town. His father joins too, peeling his eyes off of his newspaper filled with all the plain-Jane gossip of the town that Louis couldn't care less about.

"Thing is," his mother continues, pouring some milk in her bowl, "she also said he's a bit of a greaseball." Louis' father scoffs and shakes his head in disapproval, returning to his uneventful paper. Louis' sister furrows her brow in confusion and Louis does the same, not sure of what his mother meant by the unruly term. He figures it must mean he's not one of the wealthiest folk.

Louis' mother notices her kid's confusion and informs, "means that he's one of them yankee's. Apparently he's covered in tattoo's and piercings." Louis' sister giggles and has her mother telling her to "stop laughing; people like that aren't something you should find amusement from." Louis is a bit more intrigued, instead of amused, for he's never seen anyone other than his fellow churchgoer's who have skin as pure and virginal as Mary.

The family drops the topic of the new mysterious boy and continues their breakfast. Once Louis is packed for his first day and dressed to the supreme in a button up plaid shirt with his hair combed over to the side, he makes his way down the stairs to meet his mother and sister at the door. 

"Now, Louis," Jay, Louis' mother begins, "I don't know much about this  _new_ boy. But, you best stay away from him. If I hear a word from anyone that you've somehow become involved in him or his ways, I'll skin you, y'hear?" Louis laughs because his mother is slapping his butt playfully as he gives her a goodbye hug. He nods into her shoulder, more for her sake of knowing he heard, because truth is, he's actually quite curious to talk to a northerner. 

"C'mon, Julie," he tells his sister, taking her small hand in his large (compared to hers) one. The two wave their mother goodbye and make their way to Louis' 75' Camero (which Louis is rather proud of, considering the fact that him and his father, Jerrie, fixed it up themselves and even painted it bright red like in the movies).

Louis buckles his sister in and closes the door, making his way to his side. As he climbs in, he gives his sister a playful grin and turns the radio on.

After dropping Julie at her elementary school of a mere 400 kids, Louis makes his way to the high school through the traffic. As he pulls in he instantly spots his friend's all circled up by the flagpole. He smiles subconsciously and gives himself a mental pep talk about how his senior year will be amazing. By the time he steps out of his car he's almost completely forgotten about the new 'grease ball' and is focused on simple things like prom (which is months away) and making the football team.

That is, until he's nearly run over by some idiot whom he can't see. The car speeds past him as he makes his way through the parking lot and he's forced to jump backwards. He ends up falling onto his butt and scraping his hand, causing it to bleed some. Louis just stares angrily at the car as the ignition comes to an abrupt end. 

He's forced out of his glare when his friends are running at him, mostly screaming to see if he is okay. When they get to him he's helped up by Liam and hugged tightly by Marie, his long term girlfriend. Once he informs his friend's that he's only scraped a bit, he returns his eyes to the mysterious driver and only gets a glimpse of a tall figure's backside walking towards the school, his hair curled unlike any he's ever seen and his shoulders broad and tall. 


End file.
